


Little Prayers

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Cas misses hearing Dean's prayers





	

Cas had been quiet as of late. It was making Dean feel a little edgy. Since he had come to live with him and Sam in the bunker, things had gotten a bit happier, a bit louder.

But then Cas became Human.

and things had gotten quieter.

So Dean cut Cas a slice of apple pie, heated it up and brought it to him with a mug of coffee and sat down on the bed that Cas was currently reading a book in.

“ Talk to me Cas.” He said quietly, offering the food and drink.

Cas placed the coffee on the bed side table and took the pie, perplexed.

“ What about Dean?”

“ You’ve been quiet. What’s eating you?”

Cas looked down at his lap where he was holding the warm pie. He cut off a bite with the fork, turned it over, mashed it a little. “ Its really nothing Dean.”

“ Bull”

Cas sighed and looked away. “ I miss my wings.” He said simply. “ It has been difficult to deal with all of these new emotions.” He scooped up the pie mush and brought it to his mouth, savoring the flavors. Hey, silver linings right?

“ That’ll get better…” Dean wasn’t good at this talking thing, but for Cas, he was willing to try.

“ Most of all…” Cas sighed and put the pie on the table beside the coffee. “ worst of all, I miss… I miss hearing you’re prayers.”

“ Ooh Cas.”

Castiel said nothing, there was nothing more to say. He used to take comfort in hearing Dean mutter his small prayers to him before he went to sleep. Even the ones that were as brief as ‘night Cas.’

There were numerous times when Cas had been deep in the heat of battle and feeling despair when he heard Dean’s voice. “ Missed you today. Keep being awesome.” and he would find the will to fight on.

But now, there was no voice in his head but his own, running over his many flaws and faults like a cursed broken record.

Dean leaned forward, placing his hand on Cas’. He kissed Cas long and soft. “Then I will have to pray harder.”

In the following Days Cas started to find little post it notes in his daily routine. “ Morning Cas, thinking of you.” He found on the bathroom mirror in Dean’s messy hand. “ You looked really hot last night.” on the coffee maker. “ Can’t wait to kiss you stupid” on his chair in the library.

Sam voiced how cavity inducing it was but Dean didn’t bother explaining himself or defending it. Sam’s complaints only made him leave more messages for Cas to find.

Cas just shrugged at Sam, a little embarrassed but so grateful for Dean’s little prayers.


End file.
